


Evil!!!

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: A couple of ex-Robins talk about food on a rooftop





	Evil!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I felt the need to write something the other day and well... this was what I came up with *shrug*
> 
> Enjoy.

"I did _not_ expect that to work, holy hell," Jason says, half-laughing as he takes his helmet off. "Just... damn, BG, anybody ever tell you that you're a crazy ass bitch?"

Steph, who's sitting on the parapet of the building they met up on, looks over her shoulder to grin at him. "It has been yelled at me a few times, yeah. You okay?"

"I'm good." He leans against the parapet wall beside her, running his gaze over the chaos going on below. Gang members shouting, GCPD arriving now that all the hard work's been done for them, the usual. "You?"

"Starving!" She answers, standing up on the wall. "I could eat a horse."

Jason grimaces. "Ew, no. Horse is too gamey. They spend all that time running and getting scared shitless by the wind... they just don't make good eating is what I'm saying."

"Wow, count that as another thing I absolutely didn't need to know but learned anyway because of a Batboy." She fake gags. "Geez."

Grinning broadly, Jason shakes his head. "I'm kidding, Blondie, I ain't ever eaten horse... probably. Hard to tell what's in some mystery meat stuff, ya know?"

"Jerk." She shoves him lightly with her foot before jumping down onto the rooftop proper, clapping her hands together as she turns to him. "Now are you gonna buy me food voluntarily or am I gonna have to bring up the fact that technically I just saved your ass and you owe me?"

Jason just stares at her for a moment. "That's just evil, BG."

With a bright laugh, she starts walking away. "I'm thinking Chinese. Come on and bring your wallet!"

"Evil!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also I love Stephanie Brown and I would legit die for her, just saying.


End file.
